The invention relates to a process for the preparation of carboxylic acid benzyl esters from dibenzyl ethers.
Benzyl acetate, the main component of jasmin oil, is an important fragrance for the preparation of scent compositions and starting material for the preparation of fruit ethers.
The preparation of benzyl acetate has already been widely reported. Thus, for example, the preparation of benzyl acetate by reacting benzyl alcohol with acetic acid has been known for a long time. Benzyl acetate can also be prepared by reacting benzyl chloride with alkali metal acetates, optionally in the presence of phase transfer reagents (Wang et al., Chem. Eng. Commun. 100, (1991), 135-147). A disadvantage is the formation of salts which have to be disposed of and thus reduce the costefficiency of this process.
DD-A5-286 577 describes the preparation of benzyl acetate by reacting dibenzyl ether with acetic anhydride. Disadvantages are the drastic reaction conditions (300xc2x0 C./20 MPa) and the only moderate yields.
The object of the invention was therefore to provide a process for the preparation of dicarboxylic acid benzyl esters starting from dibenzyl ethers, which can be carried out under mild reaction conditions and leads to good yields.
Surprisingly, we have now found a process for the preparation of carboxylic acid benzyl esters and dibenzyl ethers which is characterized in that dibenzyl ethers are reacted with carboxylic acids in the presence of heteropolyacids as catalysts.
The invention relates to a process comprising reacting a dibenzyl ether with a carboxylic acid in the presence of a heteropolyacid and forming a carboxylic acid benzyl ester. These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become better understood with reference to the following description and appended claims.
The invention relates to a process comprising reacting a dibenzyl ether with a carboxylic acid in the presence of a heteropolyacid and forming a carboxylic acid benzyl ester.
The dibenzyl ether used in the process according to the invention is an unsubstituted or substituted dibenzyl ether which can, for example, carry one or more substituents from the series branched or straight C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, CN, CO(C1-C6)-alkyl, NO2 or halogen. Preferred substituents are methyl, methoxy or chlorine. Particular preference is given to using unsubstituted dibenzyl ether.
In the process according to the invention, dibenzyl ethers or dibenzyl ether/benzyl alcohol mixtures, as are produced, for example, during the preparation of benzyl alcohol from benzyl chloride, can be used. The content of dibenzyl ether in dibenzyl ether/benzyl alcohol mixtures may, for example, be from about 50 to about 100% by weight, preferably from about 60 to about 100% by weight, particularly preferably from about 70 to about 100% by weight.
The carboxylic acids used in the process according to the invention are straight-chain or branched alkyl-, aryl- or aralkylcarboxylic acids which are saturated or unsaturated and contain 1 to 50 carbon atoms, preferably 2 to 30 carbon atoms, particularly preferably 2 to 10 carbon atoms. In the process according to the invention, it is possible to use acids such as formic acid, acetic acid, propionic acid, butyric acid, isobutyric acid, valeric acid, isovaleric acid, caproic acid, caprylic acid, lauric acid, myristic acid, stearic acid, oleic acid, acrylic acid, cinnamic acid, phenylacetic acid, benzoic acid or salicylic acid. Very particularly preferred carboxylic acids are acetic acid and propionic acid.
The process according to the invention is preferably carried out with removal of water that forms during the process. It is appropriate to remove the water by distillation or by passing through an inert gas such as nitrogen. To remove the water formed, preference is given to using dehydrating agents such as zeolites, aluminium oxides or clay earths. Particular preference is given to removing the water formed by carrying out the reaction in the presence of the corresponding anhydride of the carboxylic acid used as dehydrating agent. Very particularly preferred anhydrides are acetic anhydride and propionic anhydride.
In the process according to the invention, from about 2 to about 50 equivalents of carboxylic acid, preferably from about 3 to about 30 equivalents, particularly preferably from about 4 to about 20 equivalents, based on dibenzyl ether, are used.
If the process according to the invention is carried out in the presence of the corresponding anhydride of the carboxylic acid used, then from about 0.1 to about 10 equivalents of anhydride, preferably from about 0.5 to about 7.5 equivalents, particularly preferably from about 1 to about 5 equivalents, based on dibenzyl ether, are preferably used. Since one molecule of anhydride used reacts with the uptake of water to give 2 molecules of carboxylic acid, it is possible to use smaller amounts of carboxylic acid in the process according to the invention. From about 1 to about 25 equivalents of carboxylic acid, preferably from about 1.5 to about 15 equivalents, particularly preferably from about 2 to about 10 equivalents of carboxylic acid, based on dibenzyl ether, are then preferably used.
In the process according to the invention, the heteropolyacids used are preferably those of the formula (I)
AaXbMcOdxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
in which
A represents protons and/or metal cations
X is P, Si, B, Ge, As, I, Se or Te
M is W, Mo, V or Cr
a is 3, 4, 5 or 6, such that the heteropolyacids or salts thereof are electrically neutral
b is 1 or 2
c is 12 or 18 and
d is 40 or 62.
Suitable cations A which are to be mentioned are, for example, cations of the alkali metals, such as lithium, sodium, potassium, rubidium or caesium, or cations of the metals manganese, nickel, cobalt, copper or lanthanum or protons.
Preferred heteropolyacids are phosphomolybdic acid, phosphotungstic acid, phosphovanadic acid, silicomolybdic acid, silicotungstic acid, silicovanadic acid, and particularly preferred heteropolyacids are phosphomolybdic acid, phosphotungstic acid, silicomolybdic acid and silicotungstic acid.
Preferred heteropolyacids are also those of the Keggin type, i.e., compounds of the formula (I) in which b is 1, c is 12 and d is 40, and those of the Dawson type, i.e., compounds of the formula (I), in which b is 2, c is 18 and d is 62. Particularly preferred compounds are A3[PMo12O40], A3[PW12O40], A3[SiMo12O40] and A3[SiW12O40].
Methods for the preparation of the heteropolyacids are known and described, for example, in Rxc3x6mpp, Lexikon der Chemie volume 3, 10th edition, Stuttgart/New York 1997, p. 1741; Chemical Reviews 98, 1998, 1ff or Catal. Rev. Sci. Eng. 37, 1995, 311ff.
The heteropolyacids can also be used in the form of their hydrates. It is also possible to use mixtures of heteropolyacids in the process according to the invention.
In the process according to the invention, the heteropolyacids may be used or may be present as homogeneous catalysts or as heterogeneous catalysts. Whether the heteropolyacids are present as homogeneous or heterogeneous catalysts depends on the type and amount of the heteropolyacid used. Furthermore, the heteropolyacids can be used as heterogeneous catalysts applied to an inert support. Suitable support materials are, for example, activated carbon, silica gel, aluminium oxide, alumosilicates, such as zeolites, or phyllosilicates, clay earths, titanium oxides or zirconium oxides.
If supported heteropolyacids are used in the process according to the invention, then these are preferably used in dried form. The drying can be achieved by heat and/or reduced pressure. Furthermore, drying may take place by washing with hydrophilic liquids such as the carboxylic acid used in the process or the corresponding carboxylic anhydride, or by azeotropic distillation with organic solvents, e.g., toluene, xylene or methylene chloride.
The supported heteropolyacids can be used as powders or molded bodies, e.g., balls, cylinders, wads, hollow cylinders or rings. In this connection, the supported heteropolyacids can be used in the process according to the invention in suspended form or as a fixed bed catalyst.
If the optionally supported heteropolyacid is used in suspended form or if the heteropolyacid is present in homogeneous form, then it is preferably used in an amount of from about 0.1 to about 100% by weight, preferably from about 0.5 to about 90% by weight, particularly preferably from about 0.1 to about 80% by weight, based on dibenzyl ether. The process is preferably carried out with intensive thorough mixing of the reactants. Intensive thorough mixing can be achieved in various ways known to the person skilled in the art, for example, by stirrers, nozzles, baffles, static mixers, pumps, turbulent flows into narrow tubes or by ultrasound.
In a preferred embodiment of the process according to the invention, the optionally supported heteropolyacid is suspended in the carboxylic acid used, preferably in a mixture of carboxylic acid used and the corresponding carboxylic anhydride, or is mixed with said acid, and then dibenzyl ether is metered in. When the reaction is complete, the suspended optionally supported heteropolyacid can be separated off, for example, by filtration or centrifugation. If the heteropolyacid used is present in homogeneous form, then it is preferably neutralised by adding a base and the reaction product is isolated by subsequent distillation.
If the supported heteropolyacid is used as a fixed bed catalyst, then space velocities of from about 0.05 to about 5000 g of dibenzyl ether per liter of catalyst per hour, preferably of from about 0.1 to about 4000 g of dibenzyl ether per liter of catalyst per hour, particularly preferably about 1.0 to about 3000 g of dibenzyl ether per liter of catalyst per hour, are preferably used.
In a preferred embodiment of the process according to the invention, the supported heteropolyacid is in the form of a fixed bed catalyst and is preferably arranged as catalyst packing in a tube. The starting materials dibenzyl ether and carboxylic acid, preferably in a mixture with the corresponding carboxylic anhydride, can be brought into contact with the catalyst in cocurrent or countercurrent by flooding.
In a further preferred embodiment of the process according to the invention, this is carried out in the trickle phase and the supported heteropolyacid is in the form of a fixed bed catalyst. Preferably, the catalyst packing is situated in a vertical tubular reactor which preferably contains intermediate plates to better distribute the stream of liquid and to better wet the catalyst packing. The starting materials are preferably applied to the catalyst packing in cocurrent, for example, from the top downwards. At the end of the tube, the reaction products can be drawn off.
Both in the case of the presence of a heterogeneous suspended heteropolyacid, which is optionally supported, and also in the case of the fixed-bed process variant, the work-up can be carried out such that a water-immiscible solvent, preferably toluene, is added to the reaction products. Following removal of the organic phase, which comprises the crude carboxylic acid benzyl ester, it can be further purified, for example by distillation.
The process according to the invention can be carried out batchwise, semi-continuously or continuously.
The temperature at which the process according to the invention is carried out is preferably from about 15 to about 200xc2x0 C., particularly preferably from about 25 to about 190xc2x0 C., very particularly preferably from about 30 to about 180xc2x0 C.
If the process according to the invention is carried out above about 115xc2x0 C., it is necessary to work under increased pressure corresponding to the vapor pressure. The gauge pressure required is then at least equal to the vapor pressure of the reaction mixture. It may be up to about 50 bar, preferably up to about 25 bar.
Where appropriate, the process according to the invention can be carried out under a customary protective gas, e.g., nitrogen, helium or argon.
The process according to the invention gives carboxylic acid benzyl esters in good yields coupled with high conversion and good selectivity. The process according to the invention can be carried out easily without high expenditure on apparatus.
The invention is further described in the following illustrative examples in which all parts and percentages are by weight unless otherwise indicated.